You'll Never Guess
by Prince-Kitten
Summary: A short story about Daphne's secret love affair with a ScoobyDoo cast member. You'll never guess who though...


Scooby-doo and cast are not mine, have never been mine, and will never be mine. They are copyrighted to their owner atWarner Bros. I simply borrowed a few of them because I was bored.

Author's Note: I wrote this because, well, I've never seen this particular couple before andI decided that it would be interesting to see.WARNING: This couple may perturb a few people but it does not, and I repeat _not _involve Scooby-Doo himself...kay?

You know, some things just naturally go together. I mean honestly, some things were just made to be together. Peanut butter and jelly for instance. A perfect combination that anyone in the world can identify as, well, a perfect combination. Meat and cheese are another good one. Bread and butter are a good example too. But it's not just food. Other things go together well. If you were do to the word association game where you gave a million different people around the world different words and asked what they first thought of, you'd get a lot of similar answers if the word was say 'thunder'. Obviously lightening. The point is, some things just naturally go together. The most obvious go together in my life is Daphne and Freddy. It's always been Daphne and Freddy. Even since we were little. Those two always pair up together when we go off to search for clues. They almost always sit next to each other. And the press has all but decided they've secretly married. The rest of us might as well not exist for all the attention we get. Who solved the case? Daphne and Freddy. Who funded the case? Daphne and Freddy. Who saved the world? Daphne and Freddy. Okay, so I've never really heard that last one, but you get the picture. So there they are, the picture perfect, divinely interventioned, fate sanctioned couple of Daphne and Freddy only, they aren't actually a couple. Sure they flirt and I know she's kissed him a few times. Honestly, they might very well of done more. But, she's not in love with him. And he isn't in love with her. Well, he might be in love with her, but she isn't in love with him. Wanna know how I know? Cause she's in love with me.

I know it's surprising, but it's true. No one would ever think it. Pristine, perfect Daphne with me of all people? God, the scandal there would be if it ever got out. Which is why she flirts so much with him. But I don't mind, not really. Because at the end of the day, provided she isn't kidnapped or we're all stuck in a well or chasing god knows what, it's me she comes to. I think she's come over to my house or just plain spent the night every night since we were all ten. Granted, it was mostly friendship then, but at about 12, or 14, I guess she grew up cause she quite literally jumped me one night when we were out camping during a case. Scared the absolute living daylights out of me. It really did. Like everyone else in the whole world I'd just assumed that she and Freddy went off together because they were in love or lust or whatever it is that 14 year olds feel. So, I questioned her about it and she just threw back her beautiful hair and laughed.

" Me and Freddy? Don't be silly. I don't think we've so much as held hands." I was still in shock and my brain was reeling. Okay, she isn't with Freddy. So that equals wanting me? So, being as coherent as I was, I asked her that too. She just giggled and stared down at me from her position of straddling my waist. " I don't know what part he plays in it, but I do know about the wanting you part." And with that she leaned down and gave me my very first kiss. I'm not really not all that educated when it comes to things like that, but I was smart enough to know that a very beautiful woman was straddling my hips and giving me a very, very good, very arousing kiss. So, I did what seemed to be the natural thing to do, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed right back. It didn't go much further that night. But she proceeded to come and visit me nearly every night following. Of course I was thrilled. I mean, a completely gorgeous woman wanted me over Freddy! How could I not have been? Then, near the end of high school, she decided that she had to investigate all the rumors about her and Freddy and informed me that they were going on their very first official date. I was a little hurt. Granted, the two of us weren't dating. She wasn't about to bring me home to her parents and like I said before the scandal of Daphne and Freddy not existing in favor of Daphne and me might very well have put Mysteries Inc out of business. But still, I was bummed and went to bed early that night not wanting to think about his arms around her and not mine. I don't have anything against him, not really. Yeah, he takes credit for solving the cases and yeah he always sends me off, normally with the other two, into very dangerous situations so he can go off with MY woman. But still, he was an okay guy and he didn't know she was mine. She'd never told him and I certainly hadn't said anything. Nobody knew that the two of us existed as an 'us' but us.

So anyway I went to bed early only to be awakened at 11:00 or so by none other than Daphne at my window. Yes, designer everything, perfect hair and nails Daphne had climbed through the bushes and was waiting at my window. I let her in and she just grinned. Her date was to have started at 9:00 which meant it had lasted for a grand total of 2 hours with dinner included. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that not only had not much happened, but it wasn't going to. But still, I asked her how it went and she just smiled that smile that she only smiles at me and said.

" He's just not my type." Wrapped her arms around me, and proceeded to do very, very wonderful things. The subject of Freddy was promptly dropped. The next day though, as we all met to go over new case files he glared at me. Through the entire meeting he glared at me. After, I pulled my redheaded goddess aside and asked her why he was so mad.

" Cause last night when he wanted to go to his house because his parents were away, I told him that I couldn't cause I wanted to go be with you. He threw a little fit and said he could treat me better and please me better than you could and I told him that you treated me just fine and pleased me more than he ever could." And then she smiled and walked away. I floated on air for days afterward and suddenly it didn't matter that Freddy didn't like me, or that the entire world considered me a loser, cause she wanted me. That was when I realized that I loved her. Not just as a friend, and not just for the sex either. I was honestly in love with her. And that didn't bother me a bit. A few years later, during a particularly intense night, I spoke those very words in the heat of the moment and froze. Afraid that I'd just ruined everything by confessing love instead of staying quiet like a good little sex-toy I pulled away. She asked what was wrong and I gaped at her asking how she could ask that after I'd just told her I loved her and ruined everything. She asked me why everything was ruined and I said it was because I loved her. Her response was to cock her head at me and raise an eyebrow. Giggling she sat down beside me, took my hand and smiled.

" Why is that so bad? I love you to you know." My oh so intelligent response was to drop my jaw and stare until she decided that she didn't like words so much and wanted to show me exactly how much she loved me. I woke up from my daze pretty quick after that and showed her exactly how much I loved her. From how long she slept afterward, I think I won.

So, that's the big secret. She and I are in love. We are complete opposites, like say pickles and ice cream. But pregnant women have often craved that exact combination so maybe you just need to have a unique perspective to see how we go together. In any case, here we are, ten years from our first kiss, and we're still just as close. Like I said, some things are just meant for each other. So now when she walks into my room at night and gives me that same soft smile, just like she used to. I just put my arms around her, whisper " I love you Daphne", and kiss her as best as I can. I guess I kiss pretty good cause afterwards, she always smiles and whispers " I love you too Velma."


End file.
